1. Technical Field
Various embodiments of the present disclosure relate to semiconductor integrated circuits and, more particularly, to high voltage integrated devices, methods of fabricating the same, electronic devices including the same, and electronic systems including the same.
2. Related Art
Integrated circuits having functions of both controllers and drivers may be employed in smart power devices. Output circuits of the smart power devices may be designed to include Lateral Double-diffused MOS (LDMOS) transistors operating at high voltages. Thus, breakdown voltages of the LDMOS transistors, for example, a drain junction breakdown voltage and a gate dielectric breakdown voltage are important factors that may directly influence the stability of LDMOS transistors. In addition, on-resistance (Ron) of the LDMOS transistors is also an important factor that may influence electrical characteristics of the LDMOS transistors, for example, the current drivability of the LDMOS transistors. To increase the drain junction breakdown voltage of the LDMOS transistors, the doping concentration of a drift region between a drain region and a channel region is to be reduced or the drift length of carriers in the drift region (corresponding to a length of a current path in the drift region) is to be increased. However, the current drivability of the LDMOS transistors may be degraded resulting in an increase of the on-resistance (Ron) of the LDMOS transistors. In contrast, if the doping concentration of the drift region increases or the drift length in the drift region decreases, the on-resistance (Ron) of the LDMOS transistors may be reduced to improve the current drivability of the LDMOS transistors. However, the drain junction breakdown voltages of the LDMOS transistors may be lowered. That is, in the LDMOS transistors, the on-resistance and the drain junction breakdown voltage may have a trade-off relationship.